Lucky Charms
by tech-17
Summary: Holly discusses the Lucky Charms dude with the Twins. Beckett wants to be a leprechaun. Kinda stupid, i started babbling. But there's chocolate coins! Not sure what to rate it.


**Lucky Charms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Lucky Charms. I don't even own chocolate. I wish I owned chocolate. I sure do like chocolate!**

Holly was visiting Artemis for the weekend. His father was away on business and his mother already knew about her thanks to Opal. The twins weren't a problem. Artemis had given Holly permission to _mesmerize_ them into not noticing anything odd about her, like pointy ears. To them she was just Artemis's friend. They didn't care that she wasn't much taller than them. Holly was nice to them, so they liked her. A little bit of _mesmer_ didn't hurt either.

Right now they were having breakfast. Beckett insisted on a certain cereal he had discovered at a friend's house. Holly was studying the box.

"Beckett, what is this?"

"It's a leprechaun! They carry around pots of gold, and if you catch one they have to give it to you!"

"No simple-toon," Myles said. "They don't carry the gold around; it's at the end of the rainbow."

"No! They carry it. Only, I don't think its real gold, cause that would be heavy, and it could get stoled. I saw a TV show at Jimmy's house and there was a leprechaun, and instead of real gold he had chocolate coins! I think that would be nicer anyways."

Myles rolled his eyes. "Simple-toon. Why would anyone carry around chocolate coins?"

"I dunno. But why would anyone carry around a pot of gold?"

"Gold is Power."

"Gold is heavy."

Holly laughed. "I like the way Beckett thinks. It would be nice if LEPrecons carried around chocolate coins."

Beckett grinned. "I have some in my room. Hey! I wanna be a leprechaun!"

Holly smiled. "I don't think you're old enough. And what would you do it there was tests to become a leprechaun?"

"I could pass them."

"I would too." Myles put in. "Then I could steal all of the leprechaun's gold."

Artemis decided to play along. "What if you can't just become a leprechaun? What if you have to be born one? Or at least born special?"

"Umm… I know! I'll marry a leprechaun."

"Are there girl leprechauns?"

"Of course! They can't all be boys. How would they have babies?"

Artemis noticed Holly blushing slightly. He grinned. "Maybe only boys can be leprechauns, and they just marry regular girls."

Beckett shook his head. "No, there has to be girl leprechauns."

Artemis chuckled. "Do you actually think leprechauns are real?"

Beckett nodded violently. Myles just shrugged.

Do you think leprechauns look like that man on the box Beckett?" Holly asked.

Beckett frowned. "No. It seems so old fashioned. I think they should wear whatever they want."

"Then how do you know they're a leprechaun?" Myles pointed out.

Beckett studied the picture on the box. "Pointy ears?"

"You do realize that that is a cartoon, don't you, simple-toon?"

Beckett shrugged. "Maybe that's cause the person who drew the cartoon saw a leprechaun!"

Holly grinned. "I've seen a real LEPrecon, and they don't look like that."

Beckett's eyes widened. "Really?"

Myles rolled his eyes. "No simple-toon. They aren't real."

"No, they are. I'm friends with one. His name's Trouble. He's the leader of the LEPrecons."

"Wow! What's he look like? Well, he had brown hair and purple eyes. He has a uniform that looks like a green jumpsuit, but when he isn't at work he just wears normal clothes. He's really bossy, but he's a nice guy."

"Does he have a pot of gold?"

Holly laughed. "Nope. He gets paid to be in charge, but he has to pay taxes and buy food, and he has a little brother who isn't very good with money so sometimes Trouble has to buy him lunch and stuff."

"What about chocolate?"

"He likes chocolate, but he doesn't get it very often."

Myles jumped up and ran out of the room. A minute later he was back with something in his hands. He handed Holly a few gold wrapped chocolate coins.

"Give these to Trouble."

Holly smiled. "Sure, I'm sure he would thank you if he were here."

Beckett grinned.

Myles rolled his eyes. "I think you made up Trouble. What kind of name is Trouble anyway?"

"That's his name, and I didn't make him up. I have a picture of him upstairs."

Holly went to get the picture. Artemis leaned over her shoulder to look. She showed it to the boys. In it she and Trouble were posing, apparently after a mission. Grubb Kelp was there too, frowning. There were a couple other officers Artemis didn't recognize, and a face he hadn't seen in a while: Commander Julius Root. Holly pointed out Trouble in the picture. She also pointed to Root.

"That's Julius. He was in charge before Trouble."

"Did he quit?" Myles wanted to know.

Holly sighed sadly. "In a way."

Artemis squeezed her shoulder. Myles looked up. Beckett had gone back to his now soggy cereal. Softly he asked, "Did he die?"

Holly nodded, tears threatening to spill over. Myles put his hand on hers. "I'm sorry."

Holly smiled weakly. "Thanks, Myles."

Beckett did what he did best, make a bad situation better. "Holly, is the Trix bunny real too?"

Holly grinned. "No, but I have a friend who reminds me of the Trix bunny. He's hairy and he's always trying to get food."

Beckett laughed. "That's funny."

Holly smiled. "I'll tell him you said so."

Beckett frowned. Will that make him mad?"

"Nah, my other friends and I like to make fun of him. After all, he makes fun of us enough."

Beckett grinned.

55555

Soon it was time for Holly to go home. Both the twins hugged her goodbye.

"Don't forget to give the Trouble man the chocolate. You have to give it to him and not eat it yourself."

Holly grinned. "Don't worry Beckett; I'll give it to him."

Beckett grinned.

"Will you come back soon?" Myles asked.

"I hope so. Maybe the next time I have a day off work, OK?"

Myles grinned. "OK. Bye Holly."

"Bye boys," Holly said. She waved at them. Artemis led her to the car; he would be giving her a ride to Tara. This was easier than _mesmerizing_ the twins to not notice her flying away. Artemis needed the practice driving anyway.

55555

Later that week Beckett got a letter in the mail. There was no return address. He opened it. Inside was a single sheet of paper. The handwriting was messy. Beckett frowned at it for a minute then went to find Artemis.

"I got this in the mail and I can't read it."

Artemis took the letter.

"Dear Beckett. Thank you for the chocolate. Trouble Kelp." He read.

The letter actually said, "Deer, Beket. Thank U fore the choklat. Truble Kelp

Beckett grinned. "Myles! I got a letter from a leprechaun!"

Artemis smiled. Talking to Holly later he said, "Beckett got Trouble's letter."

Holly ginned. "It took me forever to convince him that the chocolates really came from Beckett. I think he wrote that letter because he thought it would make me say I bought them."

Artemis grinned. "He has a crush on you."

Holly blushed.

Artemis grinned at his friend's discomfort. "I do feel the need to ask, does the gift of tongues not include writing?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well, he spelled his own name wrong."

Holly burst out laughing. "Really?"

"Yep, actually, out of the entire letter, he got 'the' 'thank' and 'Kelp' right."

Holly was still laughing. "Most fairies can speak other languages, but only a few can read. Trouble doesn't like speaking in tongues anyway. He told Foaly to show him what to write. For some reason though, he wanted to write it himself."

Artemis grinned. "Probably just doesn't want people to say he can't."

Holly grinned. "Yeah. Anyway, Foaly brought up the words on the computer and he copied it out. Apparently he told him to spell it wrong."

"His handwriting wasn't very good either. Beckett couldn't read it, I had to read it too him."

"You should see his Gnomish. It's almost illegible."

Artemis grinned. "Make sure you tell him never to let Foaly translate for him again."

Holly laughed. "I will. You know, this could be used as blackmail. Thanks Artemis."

Artemis smiled slightly. "Just, don't get the Commander mad at me."

Holly grinned. "You? No. Foaly? Yes. By the way, can you get me the Gnomish equivalent of what Trouble wrote?"

"Sure. Have fun teasing your boyfriend."

Holly blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Who's not?"

Holly turned. It was Trouble. "Uh, Oh. How long have you been standing there?"

On the screen of the communicator Artemis said quickly, "Gotta go bye Holly!" and hung up.

Trouble grinned. "Blackmail?"

Holly sighed. "I am going to kill Fowl."

"And I am going to kill Foaly. Want to help me?"

Holly grinned in spite of herself. "If you forget what Fowl said, I'll forget about how you can't spell and had to ask Foaly."

Trouble smirked. We'll see Short. We'll see."

Author Note: I know the ending is stupid, I couldn't think of anything better. I just kept tying and adding things and I couldn't get it to end and it was starting to get stupid. Originally it was just going to be a story about Holly Beckett and the lucky charms dude. Then it grew. Stupid plot bunnies keep breeding. Where's a neutrino 3000 when you need one?

Virtual cookies if you review. No really, there's a link in my profile.


End file.
